The present disclosure relates to a method and mobile communication terminal for estimating a battery consumption state.
In general, the capacity of a battery that supplies power to a mobile communication terminal is estimated in order to prevent full discharge of the battery, and thus, prevent damage to the battery or to enable use of the mobile communication terminal in an emergency situation.
Along with the rapid development of mobile communication, mobile communication terminals have been developed to provide data communication functions such as schedule management, fax transmission and reception, and Internet connection and various usages of a large-capacity memory, a camera, a video player, an audio player, and the like, in addition to the traditional wireless communication during roaming. Further, a user can install applications in a mobile terminal and use on-line games and video and audio services through the applications. As a consequence, the battery of the mobile terminal has different power consumption depending on a usage or operation used by the user. Moreover, a small battery is used for a mobile communication terminal in consideration of portability and design. To continuously use the mobile communication terminal, it is necessary to periodically replace and charge the battery. Thus, if the battery is replaced and charged a reduced number of times in the mobile communication terminal, the user feels improved performance of the mobile communication terminal. In this context, various low-power terminal operation techniques have been studied. To implement a technique for determining current power consumption of a terminal, and thus, adaptively operating the terminal among the low-power terminal operation techniques, it is essential to estimate the power consumption of the terminal.
Accordingly, approaches for estimating the power consumption of a battery more accurately are lacking, and more specifically, lacking in a mobile communication terminal where lengthening the lifetime of the mobile communication terminal is sought.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.